


17

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cocaine, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foster Care, Gaslighting, M/M, Other, Past Drug Use, Trans Character, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Kelly is only seventeen, but what happened between the years?





	17

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this is kind of a vent work.  
> I'm projecting.... sorry.

When Jack was born, he was born into a seemingly good family. He was born Jacqueline Francis Kelly, he was the youngest, but far from an only child. With six others, (two half-sisters, three half-brothers and one whole brother) he was happy.

His sisters still lived at home with him and his parents along with his full-brother. They were all truly happy, the six of them, living in the big house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 5, he started school for the first time. His sisters were both moved out. But his brother was still there, only two years older than himself. Something changed though. Jack never liked dolls, dresses, or skirts. Jack loved hoodies though, he loved playing outside with all the other kids in the neighborhood and playing with the bugs. 

His parents noticed this, but they thought that their 'Jaqueline' was just a tomboy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was 5 when it began. Whenever he'd try and do something cute for his parents, they'd yell at him. They yelled at him for  _everything._

One time, he took three stuffed flowers he had and presented them to his mother as a 'bouquet'. His mother yelled at him and told him to put them back and that he messed his room all up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 6, he moved. His parents packed him and his brother up and moved halfway across the country. Everything was settled for a while. While they were still new in town. 

He was a happy kid there, he made new friends in his new school. But he was always called 'The weird kid' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 7, it got worse. His parents started to spank him more often, for the stupidest reasons. He'd get slapped across the face for not wanting to eat dinner, or brush his teeth. 

If he was given a gift from his friend, he'd be yelled at to give it back to them by his parents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 11, he started cutting himself. His parents were getting meaner and meaner, their words sharper and their hits harder. 

"You're a big girl Jackie, it doesn't hurt that much, you know it." They'd say.

It hurt him alot though.

When his best friend found out about his dangerous habit, she told her mother. 

Jack's parents were furious.

They punished him harsher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 12, he figured it out. He wasn't 'Jackie' He was 'Jack Francis Kelly'

He told his parents, hoping to God they'd understand. 

They didn't.

They denied that Jack was Transgender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 13, he tried weed for the first time.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Little did he know it would spark a dangerous chain of events. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 14, he came out to his friends as Jack. 

Everybody understood, except for his boyfriend at the time. Jack was left alone, heartbroken. 

Jack's life was broken when he found out that boyfriend started dating his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 14, he was finally taken away. He was taken away from the yelling, and the beating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 14, he met Davey. Someone who made him feel something he hadn't in a while:  _trust._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack was 15, he started doing cocaine.

He did it for a while, his body getting more and more damaged until he finally realized how much damage it was putting on his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he was 16, he and Davey started dating.

They were perfect together, nothing able to separate them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's 17 now.

His life has turned around. No more beatings.

He's found a home, with Medda.

He still has Davey.

And now he can truly be 

_Jack._

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my life but with Jack stuff added.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I am getting better now, I've stopped using drugs.
> 
> Thanks for reading this <33


End file.
